


Bad is the New Good

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Action, Childhood Love, Demon, Demon Boyfriend, Drama, F/M, Female Reader, High school love, Jealousy, Monster Boyfriend, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, boyfriend - Freeform, demon ex-boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, monster love, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: An old boyfriend comes back to bite after not seeing each other in several years.





	1. Chapter 1

Rocco Kalmin was and always will be a bad boy.

But that’s never stopped the two of you before.

You two have been in an on and off romance for years. It started in preschool when he’d shove other kids out of the swings so you could have a spot. Then he’d stand guard and push you in the swing to make sure no one else would try to get you to move. It was your spot. No one else’s.

This would continue until about fifth grade when the first signs of puberty was budding. The two of you parted ways on your baby love and grow up a little bit. But jealousy was an ugly thing even when you’re so young.

To say the least, when Rocco and you were together you brought the best and worst out of each other. That being said, several partners on both sides were scared off because you two were ready to throw hands despite being not together.

Then high school came. The rush of raging hormones was worse than ever. Freshman year the two of you met once again walking into school. Boy, did he look as good as ever.

But demons always do. Rocco was an eighth generation demon living on the mortal plane. He’d grown out of his cutesy little demon baby horns and crooked sharp teeth. He was a big boy now. Curly, spiked horns that would bash anyone’s brains out. He had a jaw so fucking square that Michael Angelo couldn’t cut marble sharp enough. He was tall, dark, and oh so brooding. That boy could wear leather like no other.

Freshman year was for flirtation. The relationship has been on off so long that anyone would assume it was dead. But not you two.

There were secret kisses in bathrooms. Heavy petting under bleachers. Hickies given in vehicles.

But you wanted a relationship.

Rocco didn’t.

At the end of sophomore year, you told him no more! You were getting too old for some boy that didn’t know what he wanted. Those green eyes of his turned red for a split second but you never forgot what he said.

“That’s fine.”

A romance for the ages that ended in ‘that’s fine’.

The rest of high school was to be expected. A furious Rocco showing up at dates, parties, and such when you had a new partner. Chest puffed out like some great badass looking like he was going to get in a fight for people daring to do what he never wanted to.

There was trouble always.

But he’s always trouble.

Your last interaction with him was right before you left for college, making a big move far away from this town and him. You could remember the way the sunlight hit his deep basil green skin which was now getting covered in white tattoos. The two of you were leaning up against that old mustang of his. The silence was heavy. You knew that he knew what was coming. You didn’t want to say it anyway.

“You DON’T gotta go…”He started, leaning over to run his fingers down your neck, knowing he drew shivers from you.

You glanced up to his face, not meeting his eyes because the bastard kept his sunglasses on. He’d got better looking as time went on. The face of an angel in a devil’s body. The man towered over you know with all nine feet. “It’s time, Rocco. I’m going.”

You could see those muscles in his face grinding as those sharp teeth moved with agitation. “Don’t know why you gotta. I could take care of you…” He shoved his hands into his pockets and moved away from you.

You could feel his withdrawal. “I want a family. A husband. You’re too wild to be thinking of that now.” You started to walk away since the conversation was going to find its grave. “You’ll find some girl that’s just as wild as you are one day, Rocco.”

He moved away from the car. “Yeah! I will!” Rocco yanked the driver’s side door open. “It’ll be a romance of the ages!”

There was a pang in your chest because you knew it wouldn’t be you. “Bye, Rocco. Don’t get yourself killed.”

The last thing you saw of him was the dust rolling in the wind from the donut he did as he pulled away from you. The two of you just wouldn’t do…

It’s been so long since that. Almost three and a half years. Rocco isn’t even a thought unless it’s been a bad night. Some times the stress gets too high and you wish that boy was here to go 100 miles an hour down an empty highway. There’s nothing like it.

That’s not the case though. It’s just you. Your last relationship ended just a couple of days ago. It wasn’t working out and they took it hard. You hear never felt better. Single and ready to mingle. You did a small twirl down the sidewalk as you were coming back from the drug store. You had promised yourself some candy if you did well with school and work lately. The chocolate in the bag was a treat yourself moment. You owed it to yourself.

Metal met metal. You weren’t expecting to see a car accident but you guessed no one ever did. Some big black SUV was driving down the road when a car pulled out of a parallel spot and t-boned right there in the street.

Yikes.

The man in the car got immediately and pointed at you, telling you not to leave because you were a witness.

You were but a witness to his dumbassery. He was at fault! You saw!

A large purple Oni got out of the SUV on the side that was hit and just shook his head. Traffic was pretty much stopped. You wandered over to check on the oni. The guy driving the SUV got out but you didn’t pay any attention to him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you, Miss.” The oni said, giving you a kind smile as you could hear some sirens in the distance of the city.

“That’s no miss. That’s a goddamn heart breaker right there.” The voice you hadn’t heard in years came back to haunt you.

You spun around to see the devil himself leaning against the hood of the SUV in a black suit with a grin dripping in sin. “Thought you’d be dead.”

“Only if you shot the gun.” Rocco said, removing a pair of pitch black shades to stare you dow


	2. Chapter 2

You crossed your arms over your chest as you could feel the demon undressing you with his eyes. “I’ll stay for the police report and then I’m leaving.”

 

The oni seemed to nope out of the situation as he felt the heavy tension. Rocco made his way around the car and ran a hand through his dark locks. His hair was shorter than when you last saw him but it still barely touched his shoulders. He had piercings all over his ears with expensive looking jewelry. “Don’t want to stay at catch up?”

“That’s like asking the mouse to stay for dinner when you’re the cat.”

“Honey, you ain’t never been the prey and you know it. Don’t act like you aren’t.” He clicked his forked tongue at you.

“I’m good now which I can’t say the same for you. “

“You a good girl now, hmm?” His voice stopped those couple octaves.

Your body responded as it would have all that time ago. A shiver went down your spine and you moved away from him. “Shut up. I hope the guy backs up and hits you again.”

“Still rude, all right.” He laughed, a pure belly jiggling laugh at your expense.

A few cop cars started pulling up to take care of the situation. Traffic was starting to get rerouted. Statements were taken and reports were filed. Numbers were exchanged. It was all over after a bit. You returned to the side of the street and swung your little bag of candy around, waiting to be told it was okay to go. The police waved the car off and told Rocco and his friend they could go. The cop waved you off as well. You sighed in relief and nodded before going back to where you were going before.

That was before the honking started. You turned to see the SUV creeping behind you, the windows down. “Get in! We’ll take you home!”

“No, thanks! I’d rather you not know where I live!” You shouted, walking backward with a smug look.

“Haha, we’re not going to rob you.” Rocco yelled. You went into the road and smacked your bag against the door before getting in. “Watch the paint job.”

“Yeah because this looks brand new after that accident, right?” You laughed, buckling up.

“Obviously, this is a stolen vehicle and we are trying to not look suspicious.”

“Okay, Mr. Gangster.” You snorted and pointed at one of the street signs. “Take a left here and then it’s the brick building with a red door.”

You were home in no time. The oni stayed in the car as you got out. Rocco was right on your heels. “I could come in.”

“And your friend?” You went to your door and turned around to look at him.

The demon moved into your personal space. “He can drive himself.”

“What would you even do with me? Huh?” You questioned, jabbing him in the chest. “You don’t know me anymore.”

“I could figure it out.” He smirked, all his teeth and glistening.

“I’m sure.” You turned and opened your door. “But I don’t need no boy.”

“I’m a man. We ain’t playing on the swings no more, baby.” Rocco followed you in but stayed in the doorway. “We could find out if we’re pretty compatible.”

“I’m not fucking you. That was off limits for you.”

“Not no more.” He crosses his arms. “I’m curious now.”

“We aren’t fucking so you can see if we are soulmates. If you wanted to fuck, you should have done it all those years ago.”

“I was dumb.” He groaned and made a dramatic attempt at looking sad.

“Your friend is getting lonely.” You pointed out the door.

“Kiss me and tell me you don’t feel anything.” You rolled your eyes and refused to look at him. Rocco moved a little closer. “One kiss.”

“I’m not your property.” You held your ground against him.

“You don’t gotta be.” He moved closer, the smell of his cologne filling your nose. He leaned down to press his forehead against yours. “You don’t gotta.” He murmured.

You looked up into his eyes, those same eyes you always looked into. He’d haunt you until your grave. The chemistry between the two of you would never wane. “I left you back home.”

“You left a little boy that didn’t know shit. I grew up, baby girl. I got big.” You could hear the low vibration of a purr in his chest.

“We aren’t playing this time, Rocco. I told you what I wanted.” You murmured.

He cupped your face and the world melted away. “I will give you everything you want.”

“Will you though?”

“Always.”

Confirmation was all you needed. You flung yourself up and wrapped your limbs around him like you had done a hundred times before. He gripped like you like he had done every time before. You yanked him into a kiss. The shaking of hanging decorations sounded as his back hit the wall in the hallway.

His forked tongue made his way into your mouth, ready to devour you. Your tongues twirled turning a soft kiss into a sloppy mess. You pulled apart with a string of saliva connecting the two of you. His tongue made its way down your cheek and neck. His teeth found your throat. You held onto him, making pathetic noises. It had been a while since you’ve had a good makeup session. His hands felt your body through your clothes.

Every grope sent shivers down your body. He sank his teeth into your flesh which made you jolt, squeezing into him hard. You felt a hard bulge that poked you from beneath. You ran your fingers into his hair and pulled in it.

The sound of a car horn collapsed the moment. The two of you pulled apart just long enough to look at each other. The oni outside was yelling in demonic to Rocco. You didn’t understand most of the terms he was saying. You just knew Rocco.

“I gotta go.”

“You said you could stay.” You looked at him with bewilderment as he played you back down.

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s what you always say.” You pushed away from him.

“It’s not like that.” He looked conflicted as the horn blared again.

“Never is, is it?” You moved away from him and brushed your clothes off. “Get out.”

Rocco couldn’t argue. He snorted in a huff and stomped out, door slamming behind him.

You’ll never learn.


	3. Chapter 3

It was barely lit. Too dark of rooms was where you felt most comfortable in moments like this.

It took your mind to better places. But between sweaty bodies of other people and loud music, you had to take moments of peace.

It was upon getting back to the table where your other friends have collected, they started in again.

“Honey!” One of girl’s squealed as she held her phone in front of her. The other girls were looking on the screen with fascinated eyes. “We have to talk about this man!”

You yelled over the music. “We aren’t discussing him!” You took a shot from the table and downed it. The familiar burn is one you hated but you needed the buzz for later.

“Rocco!” A gorgon purred. “Seriously, I’m pregnant just looking at these photos.”

“I don’t need to hear that shit, you nasty ass.” You sat down in the booth and snuggled closer to your girls to see what was being looked at.

Instagram illuminated the back of the booth and up the wall like it was crawling to escape the club. Pictures flooded your vision. It was glimpses of a life you’d never seen before.

It was booze. It was partners kissing the same mouth that you knew better than them. It was flashes of people that he called friends. It was little spots of a house you knew nothing of any cars you haven’t driven in. It was vacations and lavish living.

“He’s fucking loaded.” Someone commented.

There was a laugh. “His balls probably are too.”

“They gotta be empty with all these hoes on this dam feed. He’s rolling in that love.”

“Can we not?” You swirled the glass in your hands.

“Why not give him a chance?”

A chorus of voices collided together as questions started ringing out. “Text him. Talk to him. Go out with fuck. Get a hate fuck out of it.”

It went on and on. “I’m done!” You yelled and started to scoot back out of the booth. “I’m finding someone else to drool over. You guys can have my ex if you’d like. Ya’ll seems to love sloppy seconds.”

There was laughter but some of the girls followed just to get away from it. It was a heavy subject. They knew it was. The good humor in it did make the idea of him a little softer. It helped to make it light-hearted.

You wiggle between the sea of people and just got into the middle of things. You let the music wash over you. It danced across your skin to create goosebumps. You didn’t pay any mind to it and just let the sounds move you. You got into the groove of things and just mingled with it. It was easier to just become another face in the crowd.

You danced with beautiful girls and handsome men. There was a buffet of attractive people to choose from. The night stretched on.

You were dancing up against somebody at the time. It wasn’t anything. It didn’t mean anything.

But it did when you looked up to meet those ever familiar green eyes. You immediately left the dance floor and back to the booth.

“Who did it!?” You yelled over the music.

There was a couple of snickering. One of the pipes up. “We only tagged the location of our group selfie earlier.”

“You wanna get punched in the puss?” You made a rude gesture and turned away from the table to look behind you with expectations to see the demon within reach.

“Hoping he’s lurking so close?”

“No!” You commented to quickly before facing them once again. “I was probably going to take home some pretty little thing for fun and now you’ve all ruined it.”

“It’s almost fate he’s here.” The Gorgon said, getting up to stand beside you. “Like he was looking for a sign somewhere on his phone to see you again.”

“Some destiny location.” Another purred from the booth. “Now you can take him home.”

“And see if the two of you are soulmates.”

Another friend joined in, holding her finger up. “One night to see if your flesh and his fit right.”

You rolled your eyes and looked back into the crowd. “All of you are too deep into your superstitious cultures. It means nothing that’s he’s here. It’s a club. Fresh bodies for his lifestyle.”

“Or it’s meant to be.” The friend beside you took your hand and led you into the crowd. “For true love. For better or for worse.”

“For worse, always.” You blend into the flood of people. “We can’t be good for each other. It never ends well. There’s so much chemistry between us that it’s volatile.”

“Then maybe that’s what you need.” She spun you around in a circle with her snakes moving to the music. “A love that could explode.”

“I don’t think that’s how this works.” You told her as she spun you again before nudging you away into a group of strangers. “We can’t love each other like that again.”

Firm hands gripped you from the spinning movements and the world stood still once more. You fell into the rhythm easily. It was second nature. “Or we could try again.”

You looked up into his face. Even in the darkest of the dark, you knew where every ridge and curve of his features dipped. “We don’t play well together, Rocco.”

He dipped his head down to whisper into your ear. “But have we tried? We are older now.” His hands keep you in place and followed your every movement. His tail wrapped around your body for more security. You were stuck to him at this point.

“We engulf ourselves in our relationship. We love each other in the best and worst ways. There could be someone else out there that’s better for the both of us. Do we want to swallowed whole once more?” You slid your arms around his neck and got comfortable against his figure. Two perfect puzzle pieces finding their spots again.

“Forever and always, baby girl.”


	4. Chapter 4

The two of you were together again. 

It was as if the planets were perfectly aligned. Everything was perfect. The sun always was shining. The birds were singing. 

Nothing could go wrong. 

At least that is what the two of you thought when you were together. 

But when apart…nothing good ever came. 

At this point, you were pretty sure Rocco was in something that was far too terrible to speak about. 

At best, he was in some sort of cheap group of boys that wanted to be a gang that sat somewhere in a dark park. 

At the worst, he was in something illegal like a mafia sort of deal. 

And what were we when we weren’t at our best? 

You tossed the newspaper across the room over your apartment where it landed in a trash can. 

You weren’t obsessive. You weren’t. You tapped your fingers against the wooden table rapidly. The man would always answer you with rapid replies until he just disappears off the day of the earth. 

No word. 

No warning. 

Back to hell, he went. 

The vibration of the call sent the phone skittering. You pressed the button and the screen lit up as you jabbed your finger against the speaker button. 

“So…” His deep voice came through. “A dozen roses?” 

You put your face in your hands and inhaled deeply. 

“Two dozen roses?” 

“How many days have you been gone?” You asked into the silence of your home. 

There were static and a rustling of noise. “Uh….six days?” 

“Six days, Rocco.” You pulled the phone to you and sat down on a bar stool. “You don’t say anything. This is the problem.” 

“One of many or so I’ve heard. Okay, I’ve made a deal.” You heard more rustling. “I am going to max out at three dozen roses.” 

“Three dozen? Is that all you could afford, Mister Rolex?” 

“You saw what I drove. Can you imagine the gas prices? In this economy?” 

There was a knock on the door. You looked up and carried the phone across the floor to swing open the door. 

Rocco stood there with several upon several rose bouquets in hand. “Okay, I may have lied. I did more than three dozen.” He dropped his phone from his tail into his pocket and made his way into your apartment after leaving almost a trail of petals. 

You closed the door slowly and turned to look back at the devil in the living room that was surrounded by flowers. He had a grin on his face that could melt the ice caps. 

“You’re such a jackass.” 

He frowned immediately and dropped everything on the kitchen table. “I know.” 

“And again, what’s the problem?” 

“I don’t trust enough.” Rocco sounded like a broken record. He removed his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair. “I know. I know.” 

“Then what the fuck?” You opened your arms out and shrugged. “It’s easy not to give a fuck, Rocco.” 

“It’s easy to not talk about it.” His demon tail slithered up the chair and tightened around the chair leg until you heard the wood crack. 

You threw your hands up in the air and shook your head. “I remember why I hate you!” 

The jokester laughed. “Then let’s have hate sex.” 

“Haha.” You dryly replied. “That’s rich coming from the man that was saving himself.” 

“You know why.” He pulled the chair out with his tail and sat down. “My breed of demon is very special when it comes to sexual contact. It shows us who we are meant to be with.” 

“Which is always why you were scared to do anything with me.” 

Rocco glanced your way. “It’s easier to think we are soulmates if I don’t have proof we aren’t.” 

“And it’s easy to think you’ve fucked a thousand people with the way Instagram looked.” 

“A lot of things seem easy tonight.” His form grew more demonic as the sunset started to dip. 

Shadows stretched along the floor and walls as if their long hands were reaching for the darkness inside. “You don’t talk about anything important. I told you I want marriage. I want a future. I want respect. Truth.” 

“And I want a wife. I want my soulmate.” 

“Then stop holding back.” 

The shadows pulled to him as in a blink of an eye he stood before you with your face in his face. His figure stood above you like a god. “I am not that same boy in the parking lot.” 

“You’ve shown me nothing different.” 

He seemed to be concentrating on something before he pulled his hands away and pulled something out of his pants. 

Your back hit the wall as you moved away from him. “What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?” You pepped our questioned as you stared at the shiny metal of a gun. 

“I’m not a dumb little boy anymore, baby girl.” He flipped it around and held the handle out to you. “This is just a sample of what my life is like now.” 

“You’re not a shitty little thug in a parking lot with a juvenile record, are you?” 

Rocco held his hand out further for you to take the handgun. “If anything, I’ll be kidnapped and killed before I see a courtroom.” 

You reach out shakily and touch the cool steel before taking it carefully in your hands as if it was glass. “What’s this all mean, Rocco?” 

“It means I’m in deep. My oni friend is in deep. The people I’m with are in it. My lifestyle spreads across everything I touch. You are not apart of that. This is it.” 

“What is it though?” You stared down into your hands. 

“It’s the beginning and the end. A demonic based clan of creatures. Hell on earth.” 

“You’ll never be a good man.” You whispered, feeling as if you were holding the weight of the world.

“You’ve always known that.” He leaned forward as the sun disappeared. “You don’t date a demon for the good you see.” 

You finally glanced up in his face to see his horns spreading towards the ceiling. His tail was spiked. He was completely in his demonic form. His voice had dropped lower than it ever had. It was truly the monster under the bed. “If you want me in your life, I’m trying to be there. But I don’t know how I feel about this.” 

“You won’t see any of this.” The devil whispered. “You just will know deep down what this is…what I am.” He stroked your face and you could see there was no white in his eyes anymore. “Be my baby girl, huh? Just say yes.”


	5. Chapter 5

You always say yes.

It’s something about him. He’s different. He’s alluring.

Somewhere deep inside you secretly think the two of you were created to find each other and be madly in love.

Emphasis on the madly.

He took a corner on two wheels at a speed that you don’t even want to even think about. You were seat belted in with your fingernails diggings marks into the leather so expensive that it could probably pay your rent.

You wore a beautiful new dress that has so many zeros in the tag and a diamond necklace to match. Your heart was slamming against the gems from the inside as if your soul wanted to leave your dam body.

The demon beside you acted like he drove like this all the time. In high school, he was literally a speed demon but it had never been this fast or in crowded streets in the city like this. This was different.

But wasn’t everything?

The car was a car you’ve never seen before. You didn’t even know if he owned it and you didn’t dare ask. The buildings were blurs as the wind blew by as if it feared the two of you.

The city lagged behind as if even the chaos of civilization was too slow for him. It became just black asphalt and trees with winding trails that led higher and higher like he was driving to heaven.

A hill dipped to quick and it felt like that moment on a rollercoaster where your stomach left its position. You squeezed your eyes shut.

The car whipped it hard and suddenly the engine turned off. Your lungs were beginning and you finally released all the air into your body. You heard him unbuckle and get out. You were still making sure you were alive after everything when the agitating dinging of a car that had the keys left in start. You opened your eyes as your door was swung wide open and he kneeled down to focus on you.

“You look like you’re in death’s door.” He murmured, reaching forward to unbuckle you from your seat.

“I think I visit him often when I’m with you.” You whispered. “Where are we?”

“On top of the world.” He helped you out as you tried to steady your shaky body. Rocco led you forward and sat on the front of the car as the headlights beamed out in front of you. You were high above the city, past all the beautiful greenery that surrounded it and on top of the nearby mountains that hugged the terrain.

“Why are we here?” You spoke louder now as your blood pressure dropped to a normal rate after knowing you didn’t have to be in the car anymore.

He shrugged and turned back to you. Rocco was beautiful. You always thought that. He was a mean green son of a bitch but god, you loved him. You hated you the two of you had met back up again. It’s been an emotional rollercoaster since day one. He smiled at you, showing those pearly white daggers for teeth he had. “I love you.”

You got those stupid giddy little butterflies in your stomach. “I love you too, baby.”

He walked back forward to you and dropped down on both knees. “I really do, baby girl. I love you with everything I have. I love you with everything I am. I do all that I can for you. You are the center of my universe. Neither god nor the devil will stand in my way of ever being with you, do you understand?”

“Of course.” You were breathless.

He ran his large hands over your naked thighs before pushing you back flat against the car. He slithered up your body as a car passed by and kissed your lips so softly. His hand went around your throat to keep you there before standing back up, looking oh so tall and mighty. He dug around in his pocket before pulling out a switchblade and popping it up.

You whined, knowing where his train of thought was going. “You just bought this.”

“And I can buy a hundred more,” Rocco’s tail slithering up and pulled the fabric just enough off your body for the blade to slide cleanly through the fabric without touching you. “to destroy over and over again.” The fabric slipped off your body and was almost a blanket against the metal of the car. Your chest was bare to him and he was about to have the rest of you like that as well.

“People will see.” You mumbled as you glanced back to stare towards the road.

“They don’t dare look.” He whispered as the blade sunk into the fabric of the underwear before he yanked it off and put both items in his pocket. “They know there is someone bigger, badder, and better here who will kill them for looking.” Rocco gripped your ankles and pretty much bent you in half to expose everything.

“You aren’t fucking me here.” You argued as you felt his tail slide between your folds and start grinding against your clit. You huffed and arched your back at the sensations.

You could hear him laugh. “I wouldn’t dare fuck you like an animal out here in the wildness. But I will make you cum.”

His tail knew all the ways to rub you right. You withered against the car, getting more and more vocal. “Fuck you!” You wailed as a shiver went through your whole body only to be following by your cunt sending hot waves.

He inserted two thick fingers into your wet hole and curled them just right into your spot. You almost screamed. You used one hand to keep your leg spread after he had let go of it and another one to grab onto anything you could find.

His tail and fingers worked in perfect motions and you were seeing stars. You heard the snap of plastic and probably what sounded like a car as your whole body spasmed.

He released you from his grip and you whined, going limp on the hood of the car. You opened your eyes to watch him stick his fingers in his mouth. Rocco seemed to watch you with an air of arrogance at his feet. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and wiped them on your leg. “You owe me a new windshield wiper.”

“A what?” You whispered before glancing up at the window to see you snapped off one of them when you were searching for something to hold on to. “Shit.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Hi, guys. I don’t know how to label for like dramatic or angsty pieces properly so I’m just going to warn you ahead of time. This is a really heavy chapter. I assume the next one will be as well but I haven’t started on it yet. It’s very full of angst. It may even hurt your own feelings. It’s an emotional chapter. So thanks for reading and if you can help me with future pieces when these things happen, let me know how to properly warn. Thanks!!!
> 
> Masterlist and other chapters

You flung a box of miscellaneous items across the room and yelled. “He’s fucking scum.”

The other girls in the room were just sipping their beverages from their glasses as if this was a normal day.

It was.

It always is with Rocco.

You were at the point of pulling your hair out. “Seriously!? I can do nothing to please him. I’m not fucking perfect. I’m too thin here. I’m too fat here. I could have horns. I could be-“

“Oh, shut the fuck up.” One of the girl’s said. “If you would just find yourself a normal man, this wouldn’t happen every month.”

“Let her vent!” Another girl shushed her.

You laid your head against the coolness of your countertop. “I’m an idiot. I’m never good enough.”

“Dump him!”

“I’m useless.”

“Oh, for the god’s sakes.” A girl shoved her phone in her face. “You found porn on his laptop. Haven’t we all?”

“It’s not that! We don’t have sex.” You yelled, finding yourself back into a standing position. “We don’t. He doesn’t want to have sex. I told you about this issue. We do other things, yes. But sex? The gods forbid!”

“Why?”

“I don’t know!” You yelled. “Maybe he’s so infatuated with the laptop screen and porn that the real thing is so devastatingly horrible that he refuses.”

“But he never fucked anyone else. You said that it’s part of his demon species, right?”

“Yes.” You confess, sitting down at the bar with them.

“Maybe that’s why.”

“I hate myself. I constantly pick myself to death.”

“But when you are with him, you are on cloud nine.” Your friend patted your arm.

“But that’s only when he’s with me.” You whispered, taking her hands into your own. “When I’m by myself, I let the self-esteem issues bubble up.”

One of the girl’s got up and started filling your glass. “Baby, just love yourself.”

“I do!” You took the glass from her. “But sometimes like now, it just builds up until I hate myself.”

“It happens to everyone. It’s normal. We try our best to be healthy but the negativity settles in.” A hand-rubbed your back.

A different friend chimed in. “Have you talked to him about it?”

“Not this time. I talked to him about it in the past during our other dating times but not this time.”

“Bring it up.” She suggested, hugging you from behind.

“Does love get easier?”

There were a few laughs. “Never.”

The days rolled on after your outburst. Your emotions settled down and you were left with the aftermath. You had to have a discussion of some sort. You couldn’t continue to do this. Your mental health was at stake.

“We need to talk.” You typed the message out but never sent it. Honestly, you always typed it out. Sometimes, you got into paragraphs. You poured your heart and soul out on notepad before copying and pasting it to the messages. But they never went through.

You were always just a little too caught up with yourself to send it. You suffered silently.

It finally came in the form of an outburst during one of your…sessions.

It was never sex.

It was never just a simple make-out.

Always more than one but stopped short of another.

You couldn’t tell if it was his long tongue that was down your throat, making you light-headed that had you snap. It could have been the push into the wall with his body where his hands made you into a moldable clay. It could just be from the feverish wake that he left behind in his presence. He always stopped short or just after. You were left in smoldering puddles wondering why he told you he would do all these exciting things and never did.

“I can’t do this anymore.” You pushed him away from your hypersensitive body. “It’s not fair.”

The two of you were untangling limbs on the couch. He pulled away. His demon tail curled up and away from you. “Huh?” It was almost as if he was yanked out of a dream.

“Whatever this is! Whatever blue ballsing, hard to get, act this is. I can’t do it anymore. It hurts me.”

He seemed generally concerned. Rocco’s eyebrows pulled together. “Hey,” he softly reached for your hands to comfort you, “it’s okay. What’s this about?”

You pulled your body away as if pins and needles were dancing across it. “This! We do these things. These physical moments where it seems like you want me. But we never do anymore. I’ve always been clear and even now to the point that I’m so painfully clear that my words hurt my own ears that I do want you. When we were younger, we started out burning so hot for each other. But I know things have changed. We’ve just gotten back into the swing of things but sometimes you act like you want me and we do things like this but most of the time, no.”

He pulled his hands and looked at them as if seeing them for the first time. “I…I don’t know what to say. I don’t know.”

“I got on your computer the other day to look up a recipe. I was just typing a few words in. I wasn’t snooping…”, you confessed, “It autocompleted to certain sites, Rocco! I don’t look like those girls.”

“It’s not that, I swear!” He stood from the couch. “I don’t want you to be anything that you don’t want to be!”

“Even if I could let myself believe that I couldn’t.” Your heart was racing. The tears were at the edge of your eyes. Why did you start this?

“Please, believe me. I beg of you.” He looked panicky. There was no mister cool guy charade. His demeanor was desperate.

You waved your hands, looking for words that weren’t there. A shaky breath came out instead. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” you rubbed your eyes, trying not to cry but instead just smeared whatever makeup was left with your tears, “I want to be alone.”

Rocco was shaky as best. You could see that as you stared down into the floor as if the boards were separate and swallow you whole. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

You don’t know when he left. You were lost your own problems that you couldn’t even begin to know what time it was or how much time had even passed. You were left hallow.

This was the first time.


	7. Chapter 7

The ticking of the clock on the wall of the therapist’s office seemed to roar.

It was just you and him in this small waiting room.

“You are literally vibrating next to me.” The demon commented.

You gave Rocco a look. “This was your idea. NOT mine.”

“It’s for the best.” He gave you an exaggerated sigh. “I want to fix us.

“Nothing can fix us. It’s a cruel joke that is played by God.”

“Haha, very funny bringing him into this conversation.”

“Then is it Fate’s cruel fingers playing us like a violin? Is it Cupid’s bow firing an AK-47 at our relationship?”

He rolled his eyes, his tail now thumping against the chair. “Unlike you, I’d like to bring our problems to reality and blame it on ourselves.”

“What did I do?”

“What did you not?” Rocco turned to look at you, searing gaze burning holes into your soul. “We’ve never been healthy but this is our first attempt at trying. I’m not lying to you, honey. You started this though. You violated my privacy. You let yourself dig deep into past insecurities and build walls around yourself. You keep yourself in your thoughts. I don’t help though.”

“I know…” You fumbled with your fingers. “It’s just hard. There’s a bridge between us. You know what it is and I do as well. It covers our relationship.”

“If you want to fuck and find out if we are true soul mates, then we can. I would do it. I’m just so hesitant because I love you so much. I’ve always loved you. What if we aren’t meant to be? What if we aren’t soulmates?”

“What if we aren’t?” You shrugged before looking at him. “We could continue our relationship. Just because we aren’t meant to be in the eyes of destiny, does not mean we have to break up in the very moment that you find out. We still love each other. It would just play out like a normal relationship. “

He nodded and scratched the back of his head. “I get where you are coming from. I just don’t want to hurt you. What if you aren’t my soulmate and I come in contact with the person that is my soul? What if the moon and stars twinkle bright, there are fireworks, the planets align, the birds are singing like a Disney movie? What do I do?”

“The right thing! We would just break up.” You grew aggravated. “That’s all that I want. A normal relationship.”

“I don’t want to lose you. That’s all I’ve wanted to tell you since you stopped talking to me. It was the worst three weeks of my life just like all the other times when you were not in my life. All I wanted to do was talk to you. Hold you.” His tail was rapid against the chair. “The relief when you finally answered my text was enough to stop a heart attack.”

“I was tired of you texting me constantly.” You confessed, staring at the grey wall in front of you.

“I love you, baby.” His voice was soft.

You dared not look. “Rocco, please.”

“We both have things to be sorry for.”

You glanced to the side at him. “I only slashed the two tires.”

“I was fine with that. That’s forgivable.”

“And the eggs on the front door?”

“That was cleaned up easily.”

You clicked your tongue. “Fine, I’m sorry for what I did.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry for everything I did as well. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He poked you with his tail.

You grabbed a hold of the end and pulled it toward you. “We need to make our relationship official though.”

“I can make a Facebook account.”

You swatted him. “Not Facebook official, Rocco.”

He grinned and moved closer to you look in the face. “We could leave now. Never look back. We could drive a thousand miles and change ours names. Live a humble life on a farm.”

“With kids?”

“As many as you want.”

You reached out with your free hand and tucked his loose hair behind his ear. “Rocco. You’d never live humbly. You need the danger. The thrill.”

“Then we move to somewhere else. Start a gang. You’ll be a loaded trophy wife with a car for every day of the week. You’ll be round with life growing inside of you and I’ll protect you until Armageddon comes.”

“As long as we are always truthful with each other.”

“If I’m not, cut out my tongue.” He grabs your hand in his and entwines your fingers. “You’ll do it. You’re mean enough.”

“And I’ll never regret it if I do.”

“I know because I’ll be the bastard that deserves it. But only for you.”

“And only for you.”

There was a confirming silence as the two of you stare into the other. The door to the therapist opens and the other couple exits. The therapist waves at the two of you. You untangle from each other.

“Are you guys ready?” They ask.

You nod and look at Rocco. “We want to be better for each other.”

“For the rest of our unnatural lives.” He pulls a case from his jacket and pulls a cigarette from it.

The therapist motions for the two of you to enter her office. “No smoking, by the way.”

“Well, fuck me sideways and call me Louise.”

You scurry into the office, embarrassed at the man you think you may be destined to.


	8. Chapter 8

The lights flickered in the shitty police department interrogation room.

You were sweating bullets though. The run-down look to the place wasn’t exactly helping your nerves. “Hello?” You called us, glancing at the mirror that you knew was two ways. You had been here for over two hours. It was a simple car accident. The gargoyle in the Mercedes has dented your bumper. You were the victim here!

You tapped your nails on the table before pulling your purse up off the ground and digging through it. You slapped a piece of gum on the table and pulled your phone out just when two brooding hulks of cops came in with a file.

“Did the Mercedes do more damage than I thought?” You questioned, turning to watch them walk around the room and sit in front of you.

One was a large rock elemental of a guy where the other looked to be a muscular human but looks are deceiving. The elemental spoke first, opening a folder out in front of you. “Your car will be fine. We have questions regarding a different matter.”

“Like what? I haven’t done anything wrong.”

The humanoid spoke this turn. “Do you know a demon named Rocco Kalin?”

It was like ice was poured into your veins. “Yes.”

“What is your relationship with Mr. Kalmin?”

You opened your mouth to start smarting off when an Eldritch horror that probably was a cousin to Cthulhu himself slammed the door open so hard the door bounced off the wall. The tentacled creature was in the nicest suit you’ve ever laid eyes on which a briefcase of fine leather. “Is she under arrest, Officer Crag?”

The Elemental shut the file quickly. “No, we were just asking some questions.”

“It would probably be good to watch your P’s and Q’s with the law.” The lawyer grabbed your arm and helped you up. “Grab you things, darling.” His voice was like silk, something magic dripping on every word. He had no mouth that you could see underneath his deep plum tentacles but it would probably somewhere. He looked back to the officers. “Mr. Kalmin sends his regards. Your mother should have a beautiful bouquet sitting at home from him, Officer Guar.”

The humanoid stood with feral features twisting over his form. “Watch it, you Davey Jones motherfucker.”

“Touch me and I’ll have your badge.” The lawyer about dragged you out of the police station with you clinging to your purse as if the police themselves would rob you.

“Who are you?” You squeaked, the two of you hustling down the front of the station stairs and to a very expensive SUV that looks horribly familiar. “Fuck.”

“Your new best friend.” He helped you into the back and shut you in.

Rocco sat on the inside, smoking something that wasn’t nicotine nor weed. You coughed and hacked, waving your hands around before rolling the window down a bit for fresh air. “I told you about smoking that shit in small places!”

“Why didn’t you call?”

His tone caught you off guard. You looked back to see his demonic he really looked with the tinted windows, the oni driver, the Eldritch lawyer, and all the goods to go with it. “I didn’t know I was in trouble.”

“My little birds told me you had a little fender bender. I didn’t realize they had kept you so long. Why didn’t you call?”

“I didn’t know I was in deep shit until they started asking questions. What’s going on?” You reached over to take one of his hands and put it in your lab. You stroked his long fingers. He must be in a horrible mood. He’s so shifted into his demonic state that his nails are as long as knives.

The SUV took off. The lawyer spoke from the front of the vehicle. “They hadn’t been with her long.”

You piped in. “Only one question.”

Rocco took a long drag of his smoke. “That’s too much. What was it?”

“If I knew you?”

The lawyer was texting in the front. “That was too much.”

Rocco glanced back over to you, emerald eyes shining in the darkness as you went into a tunnel. “You know I love you?”

“I don’t want to know what you did, Rocco.” You held his hand in yours. “Don’t tell me. Don’t ever tell me. Maybe after we are married…”

“That would be good legally as well.” The Eldritch tapped on his phone.

“Nothing is ever going to happen to you. I’ll make sure of that.” He blew a puff of smoke out and watched it as it shaped into different things before his eyes before disappearing.

You looked away, honestly not wanting to watch or know anything. Magic was something you didn’t know a whole lot about coming from a family that was rather mundane.

“If the police come again or contact you, call me and then anyone else.” The eldritch reached back with a card in hand.

You took it carefully and stared at the bone-white card with deep scarlet font. The letters spelled out ‘Mr. Gorven Okegr’ma.” The rest was phone numbers, address, and other formal information. “I feel like I need to do something after all that.”

“Legal or illegal?” Rocco questioned.

“Not in front of me please.” Gorven barked out.

“You’re not funny, Rocco.” You looked out the window of the car. “Like what about the fender bender? I have so many questions and I’m so frustrated.”

Rocco patted your leg. “Daddy’s taking care of you.”

“Ew.” The driver blurted out.

“Don’t talk to me, Rocco.” You slid down in your seat, horribly embarrassed. “This day can’t get worse.”


	9. Chapter 9

Blood dripped off the kitchen table. It felt like thunder in your ears every time a drop splattered against the floor.

It was so peaceful just moments ago. What happened?

Oh, you thought to yourself, you opened the door. That’s the mistake you made.

There was a hammering off of fists against your door. You had been dozing off on your couch. It was a long day after work. Your belly was full from supper. The television was noisy but your eyelids had been heavy. It was only supposed to be a nap. You had jerked away at the alarming sound and grabbed your phone to check the time. It was almost ten o’clock. Nothing good could happen at a time like this.

The Netflix pop-up window stared you down as it asked if you wanted to continue watching. You jumped up as the fists rang louder against your door. You’re so stupid, you thought back to yourself as you remembered slinging the door open. Why did you do that?

You didn’t recognize any of the men in front of you except one large oni that was dragging a tiger-like man through your living room and right into your kitchen. The oni and the other man that looked to be human dropped the heavy body of the bleeding man onto your kitchen table. It was only hours before that you had ate there. He looked beaten and broken.

Your supper rolled in your stomach and you shut the door. “WHAT THE FUCK?” You screamed into your suddenly busy apartment.

The oni looked at you. “Call Rocco and tell him I had to.” After that, the two men paid no attention to you. They destroyed your apartment as they found half ass first aid supplies in your bathroom while bringing towels, wash rags, napkins, and any other set of absorbing item to the table.

Your fingers had fumbled for your phone after that. Passcode after passcode wasn’t right until it finally opened. It felt like a lifetime until he picked up. “Your fucking friend is here! There’s a tiger and he’s bleeding and there’s so much blood.”

You couldn’t hear anything but a roar of noise in the background. “WHAT?!” He yelled.

“You’re fucking…!” You screeching in aggravation and pointed to the oni. “Oni! Oni! What’s your fucking name, oni!”

He paid you no mind as he cut the clothes off the tiger. “Xaloran!”

“Xaloran!” You repeated with frustration. “He has a bleeding man on my kitchen!”

“I’m coming!” He yelled once more and the call ended.

You stared into your kitchen with a fist around your phone, shaking like a leaf as the two men worked on the tiger man.

Xaloran was working on his friend. The blood was gushing out faster now. “Sam, be prepared for Rocco. He’s not going to be very happy with me over this.”

“We had no choice.” The human-looking man named Sam said as he finally found a sample sewing kit from some luggage you had in a storage closet. “He could have died. You said this was the closest known place.”

“But you don’t know who that is.” The oni nodded his head back your way as he cut more clothing off the tiger man.

“Should I?” Sam looked at you for a moment, staring at you like he was trying to memorize your every curve and feature.

“That’s Rocco’s girl.”

Sam continued to stare. You grew flustered. “Take a fucking picture!”

There was something unsettling about Sam. The corner of his mouth turned ever so slightly. “I don’t need to…”

“Don’t fucking think about it.” Xaloran stopped working to look at man. “You don’t want to even entertain the fucking idea.”

“Why? Rocco’s had many partners. What’s so special about this?” Sam came over to the table and started working with the needles.

“This one is different. You can just tell. Which is why I tell you the be prepared. We may not leave with all our teeth in our head.”

“Why did you bring him here?” You called out, to full of anxiety to move from your spot.

The tiger gurgled. It was a horrible noise and you could have puked. The oni grabbed a pen from the counter and started to unscrew it. “He was attacked by another gang. I didn’t have anywhere else to go. Would you want a man to die just because I’m not supposed to let anything come to close to you?”

“What do you mean?”

Xaloran finally got the tube of the pen empty and slammed it into the tiger’s chest. You jumped as the sound but the others seemed unphased. “Rocco doesn’t want you too close to this life.”

“He cares about something?” Sam chuckled and held the head of the tiger. The sounds that came from the injured didn’t sound as horrible as earlier.

“Shouldn’t you be with Rocco? I thought you were like his bodyguard or something.”

The two men laughed and continued their work. “I hang with him a lot but think of us as more on the same level than me beneath him. I just don’t like the way Rocco drives.”

A dry laugh came from your body. “That’s understandable.”

“You’ll have to pay something with more knowledge to come here. Or a healer.” Sam commented, checking his friend’s eyes.

“I just have to make sure he’s alive. After that, we need to get him out of here. We need a healer of some sort. I’ll have to soothe Rocco. Plus, we need to make sure no one followed us.”

“Followed you?” You were panicked now. “Is someone going to come here looking for him? I barely know you let alone these two!”

Sam cocked his head your way and lifted his hand up before it turned into the longest, sharped set of claws you’ve ever seen. “Don’t worry, honey. They ain’t leaving here alive if they do.”

Your heart dropped into your stomach. What was this man?

Time sure flies because your front door flung open as you checked your phone. It was past eleven as Rocco stormed in with three other people in suits. The demon was pissed off as specks of green fire following him as if hell itself was aching for a soul to take. A long black claw pointed at towards the three men. “You’re dead.”


End file.
